


训练赛以后发生了什么

by Aprioriv23



Category: LOL RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aprioriv23/pseuds/Aprioriv23
Summary: 为车而车，老板绝对不是不讲道理发脾气的坏小孩。
Relationships: Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Kim "Doinb" Tae-sang, Gao "Tian" Tian-Liang/Liu "Crisp" Qing-Song
Kudos: 4





	训练赛以后发生了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 为车而车，老板绝对不是不讲道理发脾气的坏小孩。

“我不是说了我不想交闪吗？交闪不还是要死吗？”高天亮难得情绪激动起来，纤瘦的手臂绷紧，“下路自己被对面打野抓爆了为什么只骂我啊？”

战马还想说什么，被中单一个眼神制止，他在电竞椅上暴躁地转来转去，“真你妈见了鬼了，有事打野爸爸无事打野拉垮？”

金泰相坐到打野旁边去揉他头发，“天，刚刚交闪确实可以不死。”

暴躁小孩一巴掌把他摸自己头的手拍下来，“你是我还是我是我？我知道我死不死还是你知道？”

“不要怪队友，另外，我确实知道。”金泰相敛了笑意，定定地看着炸毛的打野。

“刘青松，你说，要不要交闪？”高天亮不想和难得锐利的这个哥哥对视，转移目标看向坐在椅子上玩手机的辅助，被点名的刘青松只是淡淡抬眼看了一下打野，旋即低头，“要。”

“行，牛逼。”耳机一摘电脑一关，小孩踹开椅子就往楼上走，“那你们四个去交闪吧，交得开心。”

金泰相伸手拦住想跟上去的ad，“这事和你没关系，别哄他。”中单看了一眼和自己视线对上的辅助，“刘青松，跟我走呗。”

训练室里剩下的人面面相觑，中辅好像达成了什么秘密协议。

高天亮甩门的响声把自己都吓了一跳，门一锁往床上一扑打开手机开始暴风扣字，扣完点开视频通话选中全员。

史森明没接电话，镜头晃动了几下对准了人脸，“高天亮，跟队友吵架来找我们诉苦了？”不愧电竞唢呐，喻文波喊的是真你妈响，恨不得让楼下的人都听到是吧？

“你队友不是最宠你了吗。”卓定皱着眉，“别和队友吵架啊小天。”

高天亮咂咂嘴，其实他冲上楼摔门进来的那一刻他就后悔了，“我就搞不懂了，他们顺毛捋一把不就好了，我又不是什么不讲道理的人...”他跟两个年纪相仿的朋友絮絮叨叨十五分钟，说着说着就睡了过去。

高天亮是被快感叫醒的。

他眨眨眼，一片黑暗，肘关节和膝盖落在柔软的床垫上，眼睛被蒙着，手脚似乎都被捆起来了，疼倒是不疼，用的面料很柔软，后穴有什么东西在缓慢而微弱的震动，抵得不深，但是被调教到敏感的内壁已经开始熟练地吸吮起后穴的物事了。脚踝手腕都被牵制住的感觉不算很好，动一动还会叮当作响。  
一看就是金泰相的恶趣味性癖。

他张口就要骂人，“Doinb我操你妈，把老子解开，啊...！”甬道里的东西疯狂跳动起来，他一句脏话梗在喉头成了一声淫叫，无助地扭着腰想逃开这种灭顶的快慰，“哥哥哥错了错了...啊...”他缩了缩后穴感受暂时蛰伏在自己屁股里的东西的形状，大概是跳蛋，也不知道这哥什么时候买回来的——

“小天，现在外卖很发达。”他哪怕看不见也能猜出中单脸上的表情，一定是笑得眼睛都眯起来的那种贱兮兮，“刚刚点外卖给你当晚饭的时候顺便买的，包装的很好，其他人都没有发现呢。”

高天亮感受到身旁的床垫凹陷下去了一块儿，应该是金泰相坐下来了，“乖，先吃晚饭，你午饭也没好好吃吧小天？”识时务者为俊杰，他从爬上哥哥的床的那一天开始就很懂得这个道理，乖顺地张开嘴。

他含着满嘴甜腻的奶油想吐，“什么玩意，奶油蛋糕？这东西当晚饭？”乳尖被涂上了冰凉的什么东西，“对啊，你的，也是我的。”

“我操，别这么恶心吧硬币哥，奶油play？”高天亮在黑布之下翻了个白眼，努力忽视温差带来的刺激感。他料想到了男人会舔他挺立起来的乳头，但是没想到会以唇舌爱抚得如此仔细，甚至绕着细小的沟壑舔舐，还吸得啧啧有声——视觉被束缚以后格外敏锐的听觉神经诚实地把色情的吮吸声传到脑部，他试图把腿并紧一些来遮掩自己悄无声息往外滑落的淫水，却被有力的手直接阻止，掰得更开。

男人的唇舌还在继续收刮被抹在薄薄皮肉上的奶油，从乳尖一路下滑到小腹，在肚脐的位置转着圈刺激小孩的神经。 一根手指伸进被跳蛋撑出一点缝隙的小嘴里搅动，不对，更像在挑逗，随意而轻佻地按摩挑弄湿滑的肉膜，高天亮咬着牙想骂，“金泰相，要上就上，非要玩缠绵悱恻欲迎还拒这一套的？” 似乎中单的中文水平还没高到能够理解四字成语的地步，那根手指完全不理睬他的暴躁，高天亮觉得那根作恶的手指依旧我行我素在疯狂输出，甚至主人还恶意地曲起指节让相对坚硬的地方摩擦过他的敏感点，他腿本能地想夹紧，却被束缚得不得动弹。

傻逼，明明知道他想要更硬的东西进来，高天亮喘得更甜更软了一点刺激性器绝对已经硬起来了的男人，“哥哥是不是不行呀？” 回答他的是又开始高速跳动起来的玩具，被男人灵活的手牵扯着那根线去刺激更多地方，毫无章法的暴力爱抚让小打野几近高潮，穴肉被小球干到汁水四溅，随着男人轻浅的动作微微翻出色情的肉红色。 但是还不够啊，坏心眼的调教者装出老实憨厚不解风情的样子，有意无意避开前列腺的位置，只让跳蛋高速而短暂地碾过那一处，不许它在凸起上有丝毫停留眷恋让小打野爽快地高潮，急得淫荡的小孩带了哭腔，迷茫地踢蹬着腿，沉浮于不够攀上顶峰的快感中。

金泰相出声了，戏谑的笑音莫名给高天亮以被视奸的羞耻感，连带着后穴也怯怯地收缩几下，仿佛在遮掩被入侵者玩弄到湿透的事实。他说，“宝贝，前面想不想要？” 贪吃的小鬼总是不会拒绝性快感的，他睫毛扫过有些粘在眼部的黑布，微微点了点头，年长许多的男人闷闷地笑了一声，塑料袋摩擦的声音让小孩莫名警觉起来，“硬币哥你要干嘛？” 之前被认真对待过的乳尖忽然被机械地钳制住，高天亮又是惊又是急，“操你妈金泰相你家里着火了——这是什么鬼？呜…”两根手指不客气的挤进口腔追逐软滑的舌头，剥夺他口吐芬芳的资格，就是吃准了他不敢咬职业选手的命根，高天亮憋屈地虚虚含住人纤长而骨节分明的手指。 硬币哥什么时候用起这么甜的护手霜了？分子在高热的口中化开了，高天亮抿着满嘴花香有点晕乎乎，胸口一开始的胀痛变成了被凌虐的快感，男人微凉的手轻轻碰触一下都会烧出一阵颤抖和一声模糊的呻吟来。

一直在他湿滑甬道里嗡嗡作响的跳蛋被扯出来了，小狐狸口齿不清地哀叫一声，侧脸去蹭男人的手臂似是服软，一根还没被他直肠捂热的东西又一点不给面子地顶了进来，受尽队内疼爱的小孩什么时候被这么冷酷地惩罚过呢，被这么蛮横的动作顶的难以协调，他吐出男人还在他嘴里搅动的手指恳求中单，“硬币哥...嗯...别玩我了...啊...快插进来…泰相啊...” 肠道里的东西缓慢地震动起来，高天亮觉得今天的中单太硬心肠了一些，连一次亲吻都不曾给过，便拿出兄长最难抗拒的可怜哭腔断断续续地喊人韩文本名，“手疼...”爱抚他的手停顿下来，拨开皮套检视泛红的腕子，摩挲两下确认没有破皮擦伤，皮套又啪嗒一下扣上了，“小骗子。”金泰相在笑，高天亮倒是要哭了，怎么今天对他的撒娇这么油盐不进刀枪不入啊狗东西？

无人抚慰的阴茎站了好久硬的发疼，时不时磨蹭过床单带来唯一的快感，他也就悄悄摇摆起腰自己纾解，而身旁人显然是注意到了小孩不安分的举动，扬起手在高天亮还算有点肉的臀瓣上落下一巴掌，“哥哥可没允许你动啊。”又来了又来了，又是金泰相藏在笑脸下面的天生的领导力和压迫感，他委屈地卸了劲不再动弹，屁股上却又挨了力度颇大的几下，清脆的声音听得他恨不得埋进床垫里，“干嘛啊哥哥...真恶心...”一颗心委屈到酸胀，高天亮咬了一下嘴唇让自己不至于哭出来，说好不当哭包了——对，是在床上被刘青松操到深处的时候这么答应的，他被温柔的舔去眼泪，哭着和辅助约定。

“是惩罚，天。怎么可以那么认真的甩锅给队友呢。”好像中单把按摩棒抽出来了一些，稍微照顾到了敏感点，快感在腰椎堆积起来，他没想到男人还记着这件事，“可是…啊…”中单没有打算给他辩解的机会，“没有可是，宝贝。”

小打野想解释，不是故意甩锅的，没有恶意的，可是按摩棒根本不讲道理啊，小朋友仗着自己是中单一手养大的，干脆自暴自弃地向韩国人袒露疯长的情欲，“硬币哥，想要。”假阳具在他大腿肌肉微微痉挛小腹紧绷时利落的抽出，折磨得他生理泪水蓄了一眼眶，眼睑轻轻一阖就湮没在蒙眼布里，真的是要疯了——

金泰相不需要摘掉小孩眼睛上的黑布也能幻想出那幅风景，眼角眉梢滴落一水荷尔蒙的诱人，近视的眼睛朦胧地看你，皮肤烧出欲望的嫣红。高天亮的脑袋被抬起来，一只手怜惜地磨蹭着他的下巴，“嘘，小天，猜猜还有谁在玩你？”

高天亮被情欲烧糊了的脑子似乎根本没有计算过自己身上有多少地方在被同时玩弄，他讶异地张了一下嘴，“我操...”他把腰摆到舒适的位置，残存的理智运作起来，“应该不是林炜翔...他憋不了那么久不出声...”按摩棒仿佛在奖励他，在敏感点上碾压施舍快感，他呜咽一声强撑着继续，“金贡？”那只手把还在震动的东西拔出来，小嘴缠着塑料制品流连忘返发出啵的一声，在小朋友屁股上烙下一巴掌提示他错了，高天亮忍着空虚继续猜，“不能是卓定吧？”他其实不觉得温柔敦厚的男孩会这么搞他，果不其然又挨了打，敏感的后穴被痛意刺激的收缩起来，好好调教过的身体开始享受带着情趣意味的疼痛。

“可汗？”金泰相听到这个称呼的时候都笑出了声，摸了摸小孩汗湿的瘦弱脊背，“别瞎猜啊天。”他们队的小打野确实有本事，韩国上单才来不久就已经开始炽热地表达对这个弟弟的喜欢了，但是不是他。中单看了一眼身旁面色不善揉捏着小孩臀肉的人，惹毛占有欲拉满的人是很可怕的啊。

高天亮在挨了不少打以后试探性地吐出刘青松三个字，打屁股的动作停了他还挺惊讶，“我操，松宝你居然会和硬币哥玩3p吗...呜...”他后面的调笑被辅助封在嘴里，哥哥今天是薄荷味的，小狐狸晕乎乎地想，他得到了他今晚的第一个吻，齿列暴力磕碰在一起有些隐晦地疼，舌头灵活地舔舐过他的上颚，带来酥麻的快感——敏感的身体几近高潮已经经不起一点撩拨了，小打野现在迫切的需要中单或者辅助硬挺炽热的肉棒填满他。

刘青松抢在他前面开口了，“恭喜你，猜了五六个男人，终于猜到我身上了。”咬字特别清晰，一字一顿，他听出辅助的不悦试图讨好队霸，奈何手腕脚踝还被箍得严实，“不是...刘青松...哥哥...”似乎是金泰相在鼓掌，他忍不住想骂中单幸灾乐祸，还没骂出口就被乳头重获自由，男人解开脚踝皮套的动作阻止了。

他有些发蒙，刘青松呼出的热气打在他敏感的耳廓，“解开脚踝比较方便我们操你。”小狐狸完全没有任何害怕的情绪，舔舔嘴唇提起嘴角，“等不及了，哥哥...”

男人硕大的性器一瞬间填满湿热的后穴，高天亮的肠道被撑的满满涨涨忍不住倒抽了几口气，“妈的是刘少吧你轻点啊——”真是过分的哥哥，完全不体谅自己和按摩棒的尺寸差距，就这么让阳具在他体内横冲直撞发泄欲望。爽是爽的，敏感点被好好安抚到，龟头破开绞紧的穴肉无视它的口是心非，碾过被充分满足，快慰到几乎痉挛的每一处肉壁，小狐狸的高潮终于干脆地到来，淡白色的液体落在床单上，脚趾都蜷缩着享受这次高潮，嘴张着一呼一吸试图找回身体的节奏，下一秒就被阴茎不讲道理的抽插打乱，他的声音不受控制地染上了哭腔，“真是畜生...啊...太快了...受不了了...唔...”他的嘴被什么东西堵住，下颌骨被手钳制着逼迫他张口，男人带着腥气的阳物抵住了他的嘴，中单温柔但强硬地命令他，“宝贝，牙齿收起来，拿舌头好好舔。”他从来都没法抗拒展现强势一面的金泰相，温顺地张开嘴把男人的物事含进高热湿润的口腔，被顶到喉头，本能的挤压两下想吐，又控制着肌肉放松做深喉，被塞得满满的口腔只能可怜地发出模糊不清的呻吟声。

刘青松掐着高天亮的腰操他，看他上下两张嘴都被填满的淫荡模样嗤笑出声，“你的嘴只有在床上才会不瞎说话吧？”他富有暗示性地顶了顶，听小男生求饶一般软绵绵的哭喘一声，“这张也是。”嫩肉吸的刘青松头皮发麻，又湿又软，献媚一般纠缠他的性器，好好学习过如何让男人舒服的后穴在迎合他每一次撞击，整根拔出和整根插入，囊袋拍击在高天亮的臀肉上发出色情的响声。小狐狸大概是爽的过分了，腰往下塌，跪着往前爬了几下想给自己喘息的机会，却碍于韩援还顶在自己口腔里的东西前后为难，最终被辅助一下拉回去挨肏，拖长了甜腻的嗓音呜咽。

他高潮了两次，绞紧的穴肉才让刘青松缴械投降，良心还不算完全泯灭的辅助拔出性器射在高天亮白嫩的臀瓣上，刺激得上身趴在床上的人又是一抖。刘青松撸猫一样从他过于明显的脊柱摸下来安抚他，再坏心眼地把臀肉上的白浊抹到大腿根挑逗打野，“没打算结束呢，先别瘫着啊，高天亮。”

金泰相从人口中抽出性器，干脆地和辅助调换了位置重新插入，小朋友空下来的嘴哭叫出声，可怜巴巴地向韩国哥哥求饶，喊不要了不行了放过我吧，吐字不清，配着乱七八糟的身体看起来惨得不得了，然而金泰相只当耳边风，凑到小孩脸边哄骗他，“把刚刚训练室里跟你说的复述一遍。”

高天亮发懵的大脑难以反应，顺着男人的动作侧过脸软绵绵地亲了一下金泰相，中单笑出声，“这算作弊吗，天？”身下和嘴上的温和完全相反，暴力地顶弄着小孩，小打野上身被操的一下一下向前晃，手指抓着床单像是怕自己向前撞到床头，“啊...呼...我不记得了...”高天亮脑子里一团浆糊，记忆仿佛被男人的动作打成了一汪春水，化作蜜汁从后穴里被榨出。刘青松看小狐狸如此动情的模样冷哼一声，“那就继续。”漂亮的手伸过去捉住肿胀的乳尖揉搓，高天亮敏感的颤抖，无处逃避这种玩弄。

被两个人甜蜜地折磨了多久高天亮也忘记了，他只记得自己前面干涩的发疼，浑身酸软，后穴几乎被摩擦到麻木，最后只能破碎地呻吟几下求中单和辅助快点结束。

最后让两个人真的停下的好像是他呢喃出的一句气话，“太讨厌了...硬币哥和刘青松...”连一手撑着下巴一手掐着人乳尖悠然自得的衡阳国主都愣了一下，和金泰相对视一眼，把湿透又干了两三回的蒙眼布取下来，解开捆着手腕的皮套去亲吻小孩的眼睛。“好了，不闹你了。”

浑身无力的高天亮软在床上连手指都懒得抬，任由两个人替他收拾残局，仿佛使用过度的充气娃娃——刘青松看了一眼是这么想的，他想去拥抱一下小打野，却被人微微的侧身躲开，小孩哭红的眼睛瞪了他一下，哑着嗓子喊金泰相，缩进韩国人怀里不肯再看吊着自己好久的坏人。

刘青松难得拉下脸哄他，“真生气了？”小孩不理，窝在中单那里娇软地抱怨腰痛腿酸，一个眼神都不想给自己的样子啊，刘青松摇摇头站起身。金泰相抬眼和辅助对视，做了个“算了”的口型给他，可是刘青松怎么看怎么觉得狡诈又幸灾乐祸。

高天亮动了一下，转过脑袋看似乎打算回房间的辅助，“刘青松...”被叫到名字的人又背上了平时冷淡的偶像包袱，看了小孩一眼，高天亮偏白的皮肤全是性爱的痕迹看起来实在可怜，他挪开眼不言语。

小朋友又动了一下，金泰相松开手臂感叹，真不愧是fpx限定蛊王高天亮，不要说是长了两岁的辅助了，连他都有点难顶。他想起粉丝的评价，说天子哥的手段，懂的都懂。  
脸上还挂着泪痕的小狐狸精冲站着的刘少张开手，一副求抱的样子，实在太可爱可怜了，刘青松就坐下来抱了他。实在太瘦了，磕的他有点疼，刘青松拿下巴蹭了蹭小孩的头发，享受两人之间难得温情的拥抱。

然后他听见高天亮软绵绵的撒娇，“我还在生气呢。”

昨天16：39  
[ad暴毙波波叹气]：安倍晴兲，还活着吗？  
[ad暴毙波波叹气]：轻松熊抠抠屁股.gif  
[中路难顶k夜叹气]：小天没事吧？昨天是inb哥挂的电话…好像我还看到了crisp哥？  
[ad暴毙波波叹气]：没事，能有什么事，k皇别担心，最多也就屁股痛个几天，嘿嘿。  
[请客无力小明叹气]：要不我们邮寄点什么情趣用品过去照顾一下他？

10：27  
[当爹不易tian神叹气]：@ ad暴毙波波叹气 @请客无力小明叹气 走夜路记得看路，宝贝^^


End file.
